Sunset
by Lily Page
Summary: What would happen if Edward Cullen didn't suppress his Vampire instincts that first day in Biology? What if he acted the true vampire? This is a oneshot that takes a look at what might have happened.


I finished the last swig of my soda and headed to my next class, biology great

I finished the last swig of my soda and headed to my next class, biology. Great. Today was the first day of many at Forks High School. Switching high schools was not the ideal plan for my junior year but preceding events made it difficult to stop that from happening. My mother decided to get married and for anyone a teenager of divorced parents a stepparent is pretty much the kiss of death. So, I decided as many adolescents do, to move in with my father or Charlie, as I like to call him. I've only been here two days but so far things were going just as miserably as I'd predicted. There was the exception of my instant popularity though, that was something that wasn't completely miserable but very unnerving. I wasn't used to having so many people pay attention to me, I wished that I could fade away into nothing but a new student to this small town was like the unveiling of a brand new mall; exciting and appealing.

Since the start of the day I'd made a few friends and caught the attention of a few admirers. Jessica Stanley was now vying for the position of my best friend forever. She was nice enough but I don't think I would have been as appealing to her if I wasn't attraction so much attention.

"So, what's your next class?" I answered without thinking. "Biology."

"Ewe, I hate biology." I wasn't my favorite subject either. I shrugged. We walked down the corridor following the hordes of people as we all piled into our different classrooms. When we finally arrived at my destination Jessica peered into the room scooping out whom I'd be in class with. She smiled devilishly and raised her eyebrows. "Have fun in class Bella."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to." I muttered. I walked into the cold classroom and scanned the room for a seat. They were all taken except one. In the back of the room in the far right corner was one empty seat, one hauntingly empty seat. Next to what I presumed was my seat was a person so enthralling that I found it hard to move my feet forward. I struggled to compose myself as I stared at his beautifully defined face. His hair was the color of the sky just as the sun bids its last farewell to the earth. And his skin, his skin was the color of new fallen snow. And something about him captivated me beyond anything I've ever felt. Something about him drew me towards him and cautioned me to stay away at the same time.

Suddenly he looked my way, his eyes were dark, intense and a deep red. I knew I had to look away but I couldn't. It was a like a car crash or a train wreck, the intensity of what I was seeing was so striking but no matter what I just couldn't look away. I willed my feet to move and finally they did. I walked slowly and cautiously toward the empty chair not once taking my eyes off of him. I sat down and turned to look at him, his expression was maddening. He breathed in deeply and dug his fingers into the table he'd been resting them on. The fibers of the desk broke off in tiny splinters as his nails dug deeper. I was instantly pulled out of my trance at the fierceness of his reaction. He moved his chair as far away as humanly possible from me and closed his eyes.

I was speechless. Not that I would have been able to utter an intelligible sentence before he dug his nails into the desk but now any thought of speaking was gone. I didn't know what to do; here I was enthralled with this man, his every feature captivating my full attention. And he seemed repulsed by my very presence. I rethought speaking for a brief minute, a very brief minute because at that exact moment he turned to face me. His dark red eyes stared intently into mine and he inhaled again, more deeply this time before gripping the table once more.

"Bella." It was a statement. He knew my name but so did everyone else.

"Yes..." I whispered barley able to speak. At that moment a resonating 'Edward' was spoken from the head of the class. He turned a fraction of an inch to face the front, "Yes?"

"Will you please show Miss Swan where we are studying from in the book."

"Yes." He turned back to face me and opened his book to show me. I didn't look I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes away from his face. He tapped a slender pale finger on the page of the book as if to guide my eyes down but I wasn't budging and neither was he. We stared at each other the entire class neither one back down, neither one easing up. The sound of the bell pulled me from my trance and I looked away to see that most of the class was clearing out of the room. Edward slowly stood up and picked up my books in one swift motion.

"Follow me." He ordered.

I stared after him as he gracefully walked to the door. I looked at him astonished before my feet unconsciously followed behind him. He walked quickly and it was hard for me to keep up but I found myself running after him as if he were going to disappear. He made a quick turn and was soon leading us off the school grounds. I couldn't believe that I was blindly following someone I'd just met into the woods. But I couldn't believe that I felt this strong pull towards someone I didn't even know.

Suddenly he turned abruptly to face me he grabbed my wrist and flung me onto his back, his touch was like ice through my veins pulsing a mile a minute. I gasped as he took off into the woods at a pace faster than a Ferrari. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to his hard body. His hands were around my wrists and as I pulled myself closer to him I felt his hands clench tighter around me. It must have been too much for him because he stopped soon after and pulled me from around his back into his arms. I gasped at the force of his hands around my waist, his fingers digging into my hips. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down towards mine. My lips burned to touch his and I felt as though they were swelling, reaching out of their own accord to touch his. At that moment he stared into my eyes again, the blood red color darkening by the second. I stared right back and wondered where my newfound confidence had come from. It was as if I had known Edward forever, I'd never felt more safe, more utterly comfortable in my entire life.

His eyes stared into mine as though they were deciding something and at that second, part of me felt the slightest bit of caution as though I should retreat. But I couldn't and I wouldn't. Even if this somehow ended badly these moments would go down as the happiest ones ever in my short seventeen years. Finally, as though he knew what I was thinking his lips crushed into mine in frenzied lust and his tongue parted my lips searching for my own. Kissing him felt as if I was being struck by lightning over and over again. I couldn't find my bearings and before I realized it I was gasping for air. He was now trailing kisses down my neck pulling my hips into his as he gripped my lower back. I cried out gasping his name. "Edward…"

He didn't stop and I didn't want him to, the fury that emitted from his hands as he touched every part of my body shook me to my very core. His hands slid up my sides and in one swift motion my shirt and bra were on the rain soaked floor. His hands slid into my hair and he grabbed a handful pulling my head back in the process. His lips were lightly moving up and down my neck, slowly and seductively. I ran my hands through his hair pulling him closer to my neck. He inhaled again so deeply it was as if he needed my scent to breath. But he wasn't breathing. The next thing I know I was laying on the forest floor with Edward on top of me kissing me into the ground.

"I can't stop Bella…"

"I don't want you to…"

I wrapped my legs around him now as he moved in a slow rhythmic motion between my legs. At this instant in my life I felt complete bliss, I didn't care what happened after this, I didn't care if I died. Because this wasn't an everyday occurrence, this wasn't a passion people often felt. This was something so completely beyond all comprehension that it truly didn't matter what happened to me in my life after this. Because nothing after this would ever compare nothing would ever come close to this moment in my life.

And after you've tasted heaven how can you go back to mediocre.

In those few moments Edward lifted my hips to his and pushed my body into the ground with his own. He groaned into my mouth and moved his lips to my neck; it was then that I saw them. Bright white glistening teeth, sharp pointed fangs, and all I could do was laugh. Somehow I knew that these were my last moments on earth and my thoughts were confirmed as I stared intently at those sharp fangs. The crazy part was that I didn't care. I didn't care that I was about to die at the hand of a vampire; all I wanted was for him to sink his teeth into my flesh. His fury dwindled for a moment as he looked up to see my laughter, he didn't look confused. He looked peaceful as if his actions were being confirmed. I wanted this. The next few seconds passed very slowly and deliberately, Edward pulled my hips up from the ground and held the weight of my back with one hand. The other hand was tracing the curve of jaw down to the length of my body. My head hung down and my hair crashed in waves to the floor. Then when I thought the moment would never come he grasped my neck in his hand and lifted me to his lips.

And sunk his teeth into the hot flesh of my skin. I cried out as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his teeth deeper into my skin. I now knew what it was like to feel complete bliss. I now knew that I was going to die and I now knew for sure that this, death, was the best feeling I'd ever felt.

And with that I faded into the emerald green floor of the forest.


End file.
